


A New Search For A Heart Of Gold

by DatOne



Series: A Story Of A Miner For A Heart Of Gold [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOne/pseuds/DatOne
Summary: Former Musician/Tv Journalist Nick Ramirez Just came out and is getting a divorce from his wife/Colleague of 25 combined years.now single he finds love in an unlikely place.Set in 2016 and before/after Deadpool came out.





	A New Search For A Heart Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of (possibly) multiple series and it will progress to the present. Relationships/Marriages have been either changed, created or just "deleted".

January 8 2016 Los Angelos CA USA In the Central Broadcasting News Network(a subsidiary of Central Broadcasting Network) Studios . The show “the American Life: At home and abroad with Nick and Linda Ramirez” is taping and about to end an episode, before going in for a small break. 

Nick: Now we hope you have a good night because we are taking a small break from the show and will return in a week instead of on Monday as usual.” Linda: "Don't forget our 'little' interview we have for Monday.”  
Nick:” yeah I forgot we will be having an interview with a famous Canadian actor next week when we return.it will be on the show "Star Conversations With Who?" next week on Monday same time as usual.”  
Linda:" so we wish you all good night as this was a small piece of the American life we all know and live."

As the cameras panned away and the theme music played to commence the outro they walked to leave the Set and go to leave for home and a break that is heaven for them considering the fact that they talk about depressing issues in the world.

Nick: "Finally the weekend is here we don’t have to talk about this fucked up world we live in."  
Linda:" Now we can just watch it on tv ,read about it or talk about it with family and friends.”  
Nick:" Thank you for killing my joy but hey what else is marriage for besides having someone to love and have for when you die a slow death.”  
Linda; well that's something to talk about like nuclear weapons, Climate Change and racial profiling”.  
Nick:" please stop talking about things that will give me depression. I was also wondering if maybe we could talk about what to plan for next week."  
Linda:" yeah that is something we need to talk about considering we almost couldn't come up with anything for this week but got lucky due to payday loans and Mandatory minimums.  
Nick: Wow first time anyone said anything about payday loans and Mandatory Minimums being lucky".He said jokingly  
Linda: That's why I married you for your sense of humor".  
Nick: well that's good to know that everything else about me is irrelevant to why you love me." He said jokingly." But I just want to know if I can go talk to Mi Amigos later at Mixers?"  
Linda:” Yes obviously you can go okay, I’ll see you later okay, love you and don't come home late because I'm desperate for some Familia time with our daughters Tomorrow.” she said and gave him a kiss.  
Nick:” kay love you too ”. he said as he left the studio.

He walked to his car and drove to his favorite bar/Nightclub “mixers”.A place with good alcohol and music. The alcohol however he does not indulge in because of reasons. The bands/Music that played is why he still goes there. As he got there he got there he Texted one of his childhood friends Robert.

Nick: "Hey you there man?"  
Rob: "yeah so is Frank, Chris Evans/Hemsworth"  
Nick: "Cool, gang is all here except for Andrea she had to go see some family in Puerto Rico and her flight coming back here got delayed."  
Rob:"Aw poor girl hope no children were on board the plane, she has been through enough pain"  
Nick: "Where's Jeremy by the way thought he was here?"  
Rob:" apparently he has the Flu and Paul's nursing him at home."  
Nick:" aw poor baby :( ."  
Rob:" yeah well tomorrow I'm going to visit him and see how he is feeling."  
Rob:" also where are you?"  
Nick:" yeah well I'm outside and i have to get off before someone thinks im loitering or some shit." Rob:" k see u inside."

He got out of his car and locked it and walked to the front door and entered and immediatley saw them at a booth cheering on the live band yet being louder than the crowd that is way too big for a dance floor to handle.

Nick: "Hello Fuckers how are all of you!"  
Everyone at table:" Hey Nick how are you?  
Nick: good just got done filming an episode so its time for a god damn break from talking about sex education and trade deals."  
Evans:" Can we just talk about something else other than politics. "He said while holding a beer and having his other arm around his husband Hemsworth.  
Nick:" hey its my job to talk about politics other wise me and my wife would not have a job including your husband." He said pointing at Frank and Rob.  
Rob:"That is true but can-"He said before his phone started to Buzz like crazy.  
Frank:"uh whats that?"  
Rob: "Nothing just another celeb came out, Guess who."  
Hemsworth:Give us a hint."  
Rob: "white, Irish and Born in north america."  
Evans:" ROBERT DOWNEY JR!!."He said instantly.  
Rob"Nope."he said looking at Chris like chris just Said nothing but crackhead gibberish.  
Frank" Why the hell do you say that?"  
Evans "I've seen him look at my ass i know he is at least Bi."  
Hemsworth:" Um just saying this but everyone looks at your arse."  
Evans:" whaaat not everyone, right?"  
Everyone at the table:" Yeah!"  
Evans:" Is that an insult or compliment?"  
Nick:" its a compliment and we already know he has at least done it with some dudes in the 80s or 90s but can we get back to who it is because i need to know."  
Frank:"I bet Saturday nights sex positions that it is Ryan Gosling."he said boldly.  
Rob: "hope you are okay with creampies, dildos and double penetration beacause you are wrong."  
Frank:" Damn it, well hope we have enough lube."  
Rob: "Dont worry we have enough Flavored and None-Flavored." he said grinning like the Grinch and Cheshire cats demented love child.  
Nick:" can we not talk about your sex life please?"  
Evans:" Yeah please Chris is writing some of it down on his phone and I'm honestly scared."  
Rob:" well Frankie you were close he, is from Canada and has a first name with Ryan."

Ryan Reynolds!

They all looked behind themselves as they saw Andrea wearing a beautiful red dress that went to her below her kneecaps low yet high enough to dance and heels that wont cause her to fall and snap her neck .

Nick:" I thought your flight got delayed?"  
Andrea:" I just said that so I can surprise you guys."  
Nick:" hey how is the Familia?"  
Andrea:" Terrible, Abuelo had a heart attack, Abuela had a stroke but They survived, They're coherent and everyone is moving here to the mainland because of the whole debt crisis."  
Frank:" Damn! that is fucking sad."  
Rob:(Goes to give Andrea a hug)" well that's what happens to us when your home land is forced to sell itself to wall street because it got screwed over by the federal government." he said looking at Frank.  
Frank:" I only worked there FOR LIKE A YEAR!." referring to his early career on wall street.  
Rob:" I was not thinking about that ,I only wanted you to give her something hopeful or positive to hear ."  
Andrea:" Don't worry, your cute little squabbles bring me a little bit of joy." Nick: "lets get back to the newly out celeb." Wanting to get away from this uncomfortable conversation.  
Rob:" it says that" Actor Ryan Reynolds has just come out as bisexual and him and his wife fellow actress Blake Lively are seeking a mutual divorce and will both seek co-custody of their daughter."  
Evans:" is it weird that I felt like he was at least bi."  
Hemsworth:""how'd you know?"  
Evans:"i dont know but generally when your brother is gay and your married to another man you have like a sixth sense for this type of stuff."  
Rob:"speaking of coming out what about you Nick?"he said while everyone looked at Nick.  
Nick:"what about Me?"  
Andrea:"look you told us this before and your other friends who are straight and your own father, stepmother and your half-Siblings and they accepted you. what makes you think your wife, kids and everyone else who has a heart won't?"  
Nick:"I'm just nervous because what if i lose my job because they have not renewed my contract yet or its not well received by people?"  
Evans:" look just trust yourself and everything will be fine."  
Nick took a moment and thought about it, He then Sighed and said Nick:" you know what fuck it, I'm telling my wife and kids Over the weekend." I'm done hiding myself."  
Frank:" we're proud of you man." he said as they all went in to hug him.  
Nick:" At least I have my best Friends who will peer pressure me into coming out." Evans: "So Robby What have you been working on?" Rob:" Just Some record producing for a Famous artist." Hemsworth: " Who?" Rob:" If I tell you,You can not tell, Promise?" Everyone at table: "Promise? ." Rob:" Beyoncé:" Everyone at table:" Whaaat ?" Rob:" Yeah, we started back in 2014,2015 even Andrea and Nick Helped with production." Evans:" why didnt you tell us?" Nick and Andrea:" You never asked." Hemsworth:" Because we didnt know at all." Frank:" Wait that was why you were not at home around a lot at times? I thought you were having an affair." Rob:" Frankie I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to even think about it." He said before he gave Frank a kiss on the lips. Andre:"aww, so cute." she said in a mocking but loving manner at seeing her ex-husband and Frank Kissing(Who she is still good friends with). Evans:" But can You give us any details at least?" Rob:" Please rewind the tape." He said before doing an imitation of a tape being rewinded."If I tell you, You can not tell, Promise?." he said as he did a smug as hell smile. Chris: " Fine, Also Nick I just want to say thanks because those soundtracks have been great." He said mentioning the fact that he has done the instrumental score/soundtrack and some producing for all the MCU films. Hemsworth:' yeah do you actually do all the instruments as Rob has said or is he just bullshiting?" Nick:" Well Rob is telling the truth, everything all instruments and writing done by me." Frank:" Wow! a modern day renaissance man tell us dear savior." He says mockingly and in a comedic tone. 

As he said this the band stopped playing, a dj came up and spoke into a microphone.

DJ:"right now we are offering you lovely peoples the choice to pay for some songs to be played so come up with some good funky jams to be played."

Nick:"I have a suggestion be right back." he said as he walked up to the Dj and whispered into his ear a suggestion. When he walked back to the table he had a wide grin.  
Evans:" OH God what did you ask him to play?"  
Nick:" just a little classic from 1990 for $500."  
Hemsworth:"What song is worth $500?"  
Rob:" only the greatest dance song that I think I know what it is."

As they talked about what song it is,they hear it start to play and it becomes obvious.

Nick: "oh ,oh and oh yeah, don't forget groove is in the heart, and uh dee-lite have definitely been known to smoke(does a smoking a blunt impression) on stage that is." He said in a somewhat decent bootsy Collins impression.  
Hemsworth:"who's that?"  
Rob:"forgot, millenials."he said jokingly.  
Frank:"its not just millenials beacause i have no clue on who the fuck that is. Rob: HOW THE Hell DO YOU NOT KNOW THI-." he said before being interrupted by Nick(Thank God, don't get Rob mad when talking about music.) Nick:"lets not talk about It and just fucking Have fun."

Later that Night

As he drove in his car on his way to pick up his daughter from the Evan/Hemsworth household as she was babysitting their kids. He called his friends on group chat on his cars Bluetooth  
Nick:" hey you all got home safely right?'  
Hemsworth:" yeah Chris is just feeding dodger, paying your daughter for the babysitting and we're getting ready to sleep."  
Rob:" Yeah Frank is just-."he said as he was cut off by a moan.  
Nick:" what was that?"  
Rob:" NOTHING!  
Hemsworth:" Are you having sex with your husband right NOW?"  
Rob: "well you called at a really bad time, I couldn't just decline that's rude."  
Andrea:" so you decide to answer while inside your husband, Lovely."  
Nick:" we'll talk tomorrow, good night and have fun. "he said as Rob ended his call  
Hemsworth:"what time will you be here to pick up Selena because it is late enough?"  
Nick:" don't worry I'm just a few feet away from the driveway, you know I'm there when you can hear my music playing from outside. "he said referring to his loud music playlist that he has blasting.  
Andrea: 'what are you listening to?"  
Nick:' Rock the bells by LL Cool J."  
Hemsworth:"Okay. NOW I can definitely hear you coming up loud and clear."  
Nick:"I'm outside so send me my daughter so I may deliver her home." He said in a (bad) Shakespearian English accent  
Hemsworth."she is coming outside, anyway good night me and Sir Evans are tired and desire beauty sleep." He said in an accent similar to the one Nick was doing but better. Andrea:" Me too good night." she said before ending her call.  
Nick:" Good Night Chris."he said before pulling up in the driveway.

He saw his daughter Selena leave through the front door of Chris's home and walk to his car and Go into his car, sitting In the passenger seat.

Selena:" Hey Dad how was your day?"  
Nick:"Good, Just talking to some people.' Selena:" which people?" Nick:" Both Chrisses,your Godfathers and Godmother." Selena:"well how are my God-".She said as she was interrupted by an unknown caller on Nicks phone calling him. Nick:" I'ma answer it, put in your earbuds." After he said this, she did, put on some music and did a silent prayer, praying that's it is not some Serial killer or creepypasta come to life. As he pressed answer he heard a male voice Unknown:" Hello?" He said Calmly and Curious Nick:" Who is this?" Unknown:" I'm calling for a Mr. Nickolas Ramirez." Nick:" Um but you didnt answer?" Unknown:"Well are you Mr. Ramirez?" Nick:" yes?" He said in an uncomfortable tone Unknown:" Good I'm Ryan Reynolds Calling about Mondays Interview." He said in a calm tone, Nick:" Oh shit, sorry about that Mr. Reynolds, Its just that this was a bit too horror movie situation." He said jokingly Ryan:" its okay ,I kind of came out a bit creepily and please call me Ryan. Nick: "Okay Ryan what was it you were calling it about?" Ryan:" Yeah, I just want to talk about maybe meeting up tonight for talking about the interview." Nick:" um sure we could do that, where?" Ryan: "anywhere is good honestly." Nick: "there is a place that we used to perform at when we started off small, its called The Studio." Ryan: "Got it, found it on google maps, I'll be there soon." Nick: "Got it, see you there." He said before ending the call. As he ended the call, he quickly went to call Rob(please Jesus let him and Frank finish already).he waited for a few rings until Rob picked up, obviously tired(Guess why). Rob:" Ugh why did you call me?" Nick:" oh sorry I forgot that you were not the producer of two shows that I am involved with, one of which has a major celebrity that we need for the first season of "Star Conversations With Who?" to get some better ratings or the show will not get renewed. "He said angrily. Rob:" Jesus man calm down what happened?" Nick:' just on my way to "The Studio" to talk to Mondays guest." Rob:" oh shit when are you meeting him? "he said concerned and more alert. Nick:" in a few minutes." Rob: "okay ill be there soon don't do anything stupid, got it?" Nick:" Yep, See you there." He looked at his daughter and asked her a question. Nick:"Selena,I need to ask you a question because we are about to meet someone important.' Selena:" well who is it?" Nick:" Ryan Reynolds." as he said this, her mouth had twisted unto an O shape and her eyes were just full wide open. Selena:" you are joking right?" Nick:" no, but please calm down before we get there. This is really important." Selena:"Okay but where are we meeting him?" Nick:" At a place I used to know." Selena:" can I talk to him?" Nick:"(sigh) okay just dont fangirl ." Selena:(Gasps)"I do not fangirl." After she said this, He made a bitch please face but said instead. Nick:" Just don't fangirl." Selena:" oh did you hear that he came out?" Nick:" (Oh god, why did she have to know) uh, yeah I did. What do you think of it?" Selena:" Dad, that might be the dumbest question you ever ask, it doesn't matter if he is gay, straight or bi which he is, he is still the same person." Nick:(oh thank god at least I know she MIGHT accept my coming out)"yeah sorry, just making sure you're on the same page." As he drove Into town, he saw the building he had to go to. The Studio, a place where if you could sing, play guitar or something then they will let you play on their stage. Nick and Selena got out of the car and went into the club/bar.it still was the same but had a good chunk of people there and a Dj playing EDM, Techno or whatever you call it. immediately after entering they saw Mr. Reynolds I mean Ryan at a table alone and WOW! Now I understand the sex appeal, He's even better looking in real life. Yes even somewhat in the dark as he could see the outline of his biceps and broad shoulders.As Nick and Selena got closer to the table ,he saw them and got up. Ryan:" Hello good to meet you Mr. Ramirez." He said as he gave Nick and Selena a handshake. Nick:"Mr.. Ramirez is my fathers name. Call me Caramel Dinosaur or sweet meat." Ryan:(looking at him curiously and with a bit of fear) Nick:" I'm just joking, I'm not a pimp though one of those would be a good choice." Ryan: "oh thank god." He said jokingly." And who are you ma'am." He said to Selena. Selena:" I'm Selena His daughter." Ryan:" Oh Selena what a beautiful name." Nick:" yep named her after the patron saint of Tejano music." Ryan:" Selena Quintanilla right?" Nick:" Selena Quintanilla-Perez" Ryan:" Huh, never expected a Rock Star to be a fan of Latin music." Nick:" Hey It's in my families blood(The brown side at least)." Ryan:" okay well that's good to kno-."He said before being interrupted by Rob running in wearing a casual tieless suit. Rob:" Hey sorry I'm a bit late, I was a bit busy, how is your night Mr. Reynolds or Ryan?" Ryan:" good, and just call me Ryan, Mr. Reynolds was my Fathers name." He said looking at Nick. Rob: "so you called Nick wanting to talk about the interview on Monday right?" Ryan:" Yeah, I just want to tell you to ask any questions and i mean anything, And yes even the recent news that came out not too long ago." Nick:" well that is good to know because some people when you interview them they tend to freak out, say something racist, have a mental breakdown or walk out." Ryan:" Dont worry ,I wont have a mental breakdown unless you talk about um my father." He said a bit glum at the end. Nick:" okay so there is a limit, good to know but can we maybe ask a few questions if this is okay?" Ryan:" Yeah sure. He said a bit more active and upbeat Selena:" How long did you know that you were Bi?" Ryan:" probably since I was a teenager because I kind of had crushes on boys and girls but didn't really get into it until I was like I was like 20 and... well did something." Nick: "What or who did you do?" Ryan: "well I kind of had sex with a friend once or twice or more.it was one night when we got a bit drunk and some things happened and we just made out. We also may have gotten a bit further but that is a story for a another day." Selena:" Damn! you freak Mr. Reynolds." Ryan:" thank you? Rob: "well that got interesting, but also and wait a minute. "He said before taking a look at his phone. Rob:" oh shit it is late.im going to leave because it Is late and I have a life." He looked at Selena and said. Rob:" Hey kid you need a ride home?" Selena:" yeah sure, I'm kind of tired." Rob:" okay, well I'll see you tomorrow Nick and see you another time Ryan." Selena:(gives Nick a hug)" Good night dad." Nick: "Night Hon, I'll be home later." After Selena and Rob left. Nick turned and talked to Ryan. Nick:" So you want to do something?" Ryan:' I don't know, I'm not really a fan of this type of place." Nick:" where do you want to go I guess?"(God feels like I'm on a really awkward first date) Ryan:" I dont know maybe take a walk around somewhere." Nick:"There is a place by the water I go to from time to time to relax and have some time to myself." Ryan:" sounds good, you wanna take the same car or go in different cars?" Nick:" same. I feel like we can get to know each other easier and I dont have to repent for my environment destroying ways to the earth" Ryan:" okay I'll see you outside, I have to make sure my car is locked." As Nick followed Ryan He got a Text from...Frank. Frank:" Hey you know where Rob is?" Nick:" I think he's dropping Selena off at Home and will probably be home soon." Frank:" Good, How is Selena and Joan?" Nick:" Schools been Good for them so far in the year." Frank:" So you tell Selena yet?" Nick:"no, but when she learned about Ryans coming out. She was accepting of it so it's a good sign." Frank:" wait, Where are you?" Nick:" just Hanging with Ryan Reynolds late at night in town." Frank:" Make sure you have enough lube ;)." Nick:" fuck you man." Frank:" just kidding. Have fun Dude." Nick:" Good Night." A he finished texting he saw Ryan patiently waiting in the car with him. Nick:"Shit! I did not notice you were there." Ryan:" its okay I was just waiting for you to be done." Nick:(as they started to leave the parking lot)"so you live around here?" Ryan: "well no kind of, just here for a little bit because of some film stuff, you know.... Deadpool." Nick:" well where do you live most of the time?" Ryan: " a small place in upstate in New York. it is beautiful and quiet up there, you should come up there." Nick:" if I'm there you should go down south east to long Island. It can be great in the Spring sometimes." Ryan: "I'll have to think about it, How are your kid(s)?" Nick:" My little girls if you can call them little are doing great. Joan is just getting used to possibly going to college soon and Selena is going to graduate from middle school this year, Sylvia is getting some good parts here and there around the industry. They are doing fine here in California and loving it. being close by their grandparents help." Ryan:" They in private school or? Nick: "Private school? oh hell no, Me and Linda did not want them to be spoiled privileged brat in an economically homogeneous school and plus public school is more diverse." Ryan:" So what are their grandparents like or I guess your parents like?" Nick:" My Dad is fine, sure he is a diabetic but both him and his health are fine. My Stepmother is honestly more of a mother to me than my Biological mother ever was, Hell as far as I know I wish THAT SHE WAS MY REAL MOTHER!!"He said angrily at the end and starting to tear up. Ryan:(Kind of scared)"Are you okay or did I dig up some bad past memories?" Nick:(wipes face on sleeve)"I'm okay but anyway we are here." He said referring to the beach that they just entered and parked in the parking lot. As they got out of the car and locked it.After they get out nick goes to the trunk and fetches something small. Nick:' Hey want a hit?" he asks Ryan and shows him a blunt. Ryan:" Well sure ,But I thought you dont drugs anymore?" Nick:" Well this stuff is safer than what you ate today." He said as he took a lighter and used it on the blunt and gave it to Ryan who proceeded to take a hit of it. Ryan: (coughing)"Shit! This is some good stuff." Nick:(Taking a hit)Bow Wow Wow Yippie Yo Yippie Yeah." He said as Ryan looked at him probably Thinking god I should not carpooled with. Nick:" It's from a song alright." after taking a few hits,they walked around and talked(but also taking the blunt with them Obviously). Nick: "so what was your childhood like besides your father if that okay for me to ask?" Ryan:" It was fine, good to be honest.my family was loving and kind, yes having multiple older brothers was kind of a hassle and my father....were still good." Nick:" After the divorce what are you going to do? Ryan:" See what life gives me after you know coming out publicly and figuring myself out a bit more." Nick:"I have a question." Ryan:" Yeah." Nick:" how did you get the courage to come out?" Ryan:" I just thought about everyone who would accept me and still love me." Nick:" Really, That's it?" Ryan:" kind of yeah, I knew my wife would accept me because we do love each other but with coming out we decided to divorce to figure this out and see what happens." Nick:" yeah I was um.. can I trust you with something?" Ryan:" yes." Nick:" I'm Bi." Nick:" I've only told some people." Ryan:"oh, wait who have you told?" Nick:" some friends, my Dad and Stepmother, and siblings." Ryan:" Have You told your wife yet?" Nick:" nope." Ryan:(looking up at Moonlight while taking another smoke of the blunt)"It's really beautiful here, when did you discover this place?" Nick:" couple years back when I was fishing with my Dad. We were looking for a good spot ,found it here, Stayed late and it became a place for me to relax and forget about my problems." Ryan: "so what music do you like besides everything from your music career?" Nick:" Mix of stuff but obviously Rock Music except death metal, nu-Metal and music with no reason to exist." Ryan: "so that's it" Nick:" why? Do you like nu metal?"He said as he made a face of fear,anger and caution. Ryan: 'god no I like artist like Neil young primarily." Nick:" good answer." he said menacingly in a slight comedic tone. Ryan: "good answer? what is this a job interview, what would happen if I said yes?(makes a face of fake shock). Wait is that why you brought me out here?" Nick: (laughing)"No, I like you way too much, I have a another question?." Ryan:" yes." Nick: "what is your biggest regret in life?" Ryan:(looking a bit puzzled)" I dont have one particular but I can list a few." Nick:" like what?" Ryan:" a few like my first marriage and how it ended, me and my fathers relationship which was a bit rocky and a few other things." Nick:' what about green lantern?" Ryan:" yes, I obviously regret that." Nick:" dont forget about X-Men origins." Ryan:" yep ." Nick: "and blade trinity." Ryan:" keep listing more of my filmography I will drown myself." Nick:" Aaannnd." Ryan:(starts to run to water) Nick:(Laughs)" Shit man I was just joking." Ryan:" good." As they walked, talked and joked ,Nick stopped and said Nick:" You know fun fact I kind of had/have a bit of crush on you when I was younger." He said as they got a bit close. Ryan:" Well, Do you still have a crush on lil o'l me." He said in a bit of a twangy southern belle accent at the end. Nick:" What would happen if I said yes?" He said as they got closer. Ryan:" Then something sexy will happen." Nick:" Yes." He said as they get less than probably a couple inches away from their faces, then closer. Then they Kissed and...it felt fucking great,it felt secure,safe,full of passion.literally every positive adjective that is not creepy that can be used to describe can and should be used. Then it turned into full on making out which was a whole other level of passion as they slipped their tongues into each others mouths, moving them around, and Nick Grabbed a handful of Ryans ass which felt fucking firm and great.Sadly it ended after a couple minutes, leaving them out of breathe. Nick and Ryan: "HOLY SHIT" Nick:" that was FUCKING AMAZING." Ryan: "oh my god, you are a good kisser" Nick:" same could be said about you." Ryan:" and sand is on my clothes."talking about the fact that they fell over on the sand while making out and currently sitting down on the sand. Nick:"(getting up)"Here let me help you up."(Grabs Ryans hand and helps him up) Ryan:"um i guess we leave now right?" Nick:" yeah let me just extinguish the blunt and dispose of it." As he looked around found it spit on it(ew) and threw it in a small old trash can. Nick:"yeah lets go."he said before they walked to the car and left the beach. As they were in the car on their way back to "The Studio", they were silent until Ryan broke the silence. Ryan:"Soo you have my phone number right?" Nick:" Yeah." Ryan:" Saved?" Nick:" Yes." Ryan:'anyway your other daughter is named Joan and the other Sylvia,who are they named after?" Nick:" why do you think that, because you're right?"

Ryan:" Just an instinct."  
Nick:" Joan is named after Joan Baez the folk singer and Sylvia after Sylvia Mendez the girl who was the subject of a successful supreme court case against school segregation in California."  
Ryan:" That's cute, I named James after my father to kind of commemorate what he did for me, my mother and my brothers. Actually i want to know something?"  
Nick:" Yeah."  
Ryan:"Do you think if you were to come out,get a divorce etc.Do you think this (gesturing to the both of them with his pointer finger) Could be a thing?"  
Nick:" um, I would have to think about that but.. you seem like a great guy...(looking at Ryan who has a face saying "Oh so no") and i would but i think we'll have to wait until i could figure this out." He said as they rolled up to the "The Studio".

As The car stopped and Ryan got out. he walked out and went to Nicks window and said.

Ryan:" You have My Number Right? he said which Nick responded with a yes.  
Ryan:"Good,I just hope that maybe we could get together after you come out because you also seem like a great guy and i hope that you can come to peace with your sexuality."  
Nick:" Thanks, But is this inapropiate to ask of me?  
Ryan:" What is it?"  
Nick:" Can i have another kiss?"  
Ryan:" Yes."he said before giving Nick a quick kiss and walking to his car.

As he left the parking lot he called Tom his brother hoping he had some sleep at least before he calls and wakes him up.As it rang he finally got an answer.

Tom:" Hey big bro,Why the fuck are you calling me at 2 fucking am?"  
Nick:" just listen,you know that gay katy perry song?"  
Tom:" Yes her entire discography."  
Nick:" no,the song "I Kissed A Girl" or whatever its called,Yeah apply that to me."  
Tom:" Wait either you kissed your wife,another woman,an underage girl or (gasps) you did it,didn't you?"  
Nick:"Yes."  
Tom:"Tommorow we need to talk,I'll bring John and Hazel over tommorow and we'll have to talk,Got it?"  
Nick:'Yeah i'll see you tommorow good night."  
Tom:"Good Morning." He said before hanging up.

As he parked in his driveway and walked inside his house.He walked to the bedroom and slipped into bed and gave Linda a kiss before drifting to sleep and thinking "god whats going to happen".


End file.
